Ressha Gattai Diesel-Oh
is the secondary Giant Robo of the ToQgers. Overview Diesel-Oh is the combined form of three certain Support Ressha. While Diesel-Oh lacks any weapons, its raw power is more than enough to compensate. It's ranged move is the , where it slams its right fist down on the ground, forming an explosive trail to rush at the opponent. Its finishing move is the , where Diesel-Oh jumps into the air, then blasts through the enemy feet first while spinning at high speeds. It's combination finisher with ToQ-Oh is the , where Diesel-Oh first charges up energy into the right fist, then fires it at the target, with ToQ-Oh coming in with a Ressha Slash to finish the monster off. History to be added Resshas Diesel Ressha The is a maroon diesel locomotive-themed Support Ressha. When in full form, the locomotive is attached to a train comprised of multiple units (turning it into a diesel multiple unit, or DMU) with a boxcar and a flatbed with cargo boxes at the end. Diesel Ressha forms the arms and main body of Diesel-Oh. On its own, the Diesel Ressha has missile silos in it's engine component to fire at targets. The Diesel Ressha is also the oldest Ressha on the Rainbow Line, and is affectionately called by Right. Cockpit RST-Dirty Cockpit of Diesel Ressha.png|Diesel Ressha cockpit before it was cleaned. RST-Diesel_Ressha_Cockpit.png|ToQ 1gou Diesel Ressha (ToQ 2gou).png|ToQ 2gou DieselBlue-Green.jpg|ToQ 2gou & ToQ 4gou Diesel Ressha (ToQ 3gou).png|ToQ 3gou Tank Ressha The is an auxiliary cyan armored fuel carrier train-themed Support Ressha used by the ToQgers. It is comprised of two tank cars, one of which has a cab. The Tank Ressha can extend a hose to insert into another Ressha to pump a special fuel to temporarily supercharge a Ressha's performance. This Ressha forms the left leg of Diesel-Oh. It can also be loaded on the ToQ Blaster; giving the effect of summoning a miniature version of the Ressha, capable of exploding like a mini-bomb. The Tank Ressha was one of the Ressha that was lost from the Rainbow Line during the Shadow Line's aggressive invasion, and was found in the mountains near Oumori Station, where Bucket Shadow had attempted to take over, and Right had actually found the Tank Ressha first but turned back to get food. Despite General Schwarz's tactics when he went to grab the Ressha for himself and handily bested the ToQgers on foot when they went back for the Tank Ressha, the ToQ Ressha of this Support Ressha was found by Hikari. Cockpit RST-Tank_Ressha_Cockpit.png|ToQ 2gou & ToQ 4gou Tank Ressha (ToQ 1gou & ToQ 4gou).png|ToQ 1gou & ToQ 4gou Tqg06 05.jpg|ToQ 3gou,ToQ 4gou & ToQ 5gou Tank Ressha (ToQ 4gou).png|ToQ 4gou Car Carrier Ressha The is an auxillary amber mech used by the ToQgers. It is comprised of two car-carrier freight cars, one of which has a cab. It carries five Imagination-powered cars that fade once they have traveled too far from the Ressha, which can be launched by an extendable ramp. It can also function as track so that the other Ressha can cross certain areas. The Ressha can also be loaded on the ToQ Blaster, creating small colored cars as bullets. The Car Carrier Ressha was handed out to the ToQgers by Ticket to get through the darkness Bucket Shadow made. RST-Extended Car Carrier Ressha.png|Car Carrier Ressha's pathway for the cars activated. Cockpit RST-Car_Carrier_Ressha_Cockpit.png|ToQ 3gou & ToQ 5gou Car Carrier Ressha (ToQ 2gou).png|ToQ 2gou Forms Cho Ressha Gattai Cho ToQ-Oh Combining the five Resshas with the Car Carrier, Tank, and Diesel Resshas forms . It is able to fire multiple rounds from the from its arms. Its finishing attack is the , where Cho ToQ-Oh fires energy manifestations of the Ressha that comprise it at the opponent, all fired from several points on the Mecha's body (shoulder cannons, arms, leg attachments, Red Ressha). According to the Conductor, Cho ToQ-Oh was not part of the original plans for the Ressha. Therefore, prolonged use can put strain and damage the Ressha. Diesel-Oh Fire Diesel-Oh Fire's left arm holds the , capable of putting out any fire no matter how big. Its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack the , which burns the enemy down. Cho ToQ-Oh Police Shield Diesel-Oh Police Fire Diesel-Oh Fire Police is the formation where Diesel-Oh is armed with the Police Ressha on its left forearm, replacing the front of Diesel Ressha and its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack the , which burns the enemy down. Diesel-Oh Police is the formation where Diesel-Oh is armed with the Police Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front of Diesel Ressha. Cho ToQ-Oh Fire Cho ToQ-Oh Fire's left arm holds the , capable of putting out any fire no matter how big. Its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack the , which burns the enemy down. Cho ToQ-Oh Police Fire Cho ToQ-Oh Police Fire's right arm is replaced with Police Ressha`s gun and the left arm holds Fire Ressha`s extinguisher. Cho ToQ-Oh Police Cho ToQ-Oh Fire Police Cho ToQ-Oh Fire Police's left arm is replaced with Police Ressha`s gun and the right arm is replaced with Fire Ressha`s hose. Diesel-Oh Claw is the formation where Diesel-Oh is armed with the Claw Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front of Diesel Ressha. ToQ Ressha - This ToQ Ressha summons the Diesel Ressha. In ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, ToQ 1gou loans the Diesel ToQ Ressha to Kyoryu Red, who uses it in his Gaburicalibur so he can effectively fight the Shadow Line. - Tank= - This ToQ Ressha summons the Tank Ressha. In ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, ToQ 4gou loans the Tank ToQ Ressha to Kyoryu Green, who uses it in his Gaburicalibur so he can effectively fight the Shadow Line. - Car Carrier= - This ToQ Ressha summons the Car Carrier Ressha. In ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, ToQ 2gou loans the Car Carrier ToQ Ressha to Kyoryu Blue, who uses it in his Gaburivolver so he can effectively fight the Shadow Line. }} Notes * Prior to it's first appearance, Diesel Ressha makes an appearance in the first opening of the show on the track underneath the main five Resshas. * Diesel-Oh is very similar to Kyouretsu-O: both are maroon-hued, train-themed Secondary Sentai Robos, are formed using three Mechs (both with a maroon body and two legs, one being a cyan left leg), typically limited to close combat options due to their age and are mainly controlled by the Red of the season. *Inside Diesel Ressha's cockpit, there are seven lights referencing to the six ToQgers and ToQ-Oh. On the screen, it also references Cho ToQ-Oh. *It was initially believed that Diesel-Oh would be the personal mecha of ToQ 6gou, but this was later revealed to be incorrect with the reveal of Build Ressha. ToQ 6gou would however pilot Diesel-Oh in episode 26. *The set-up of Diesel-Oh's cockpit is similar to DynaRobo from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman or Change Robo from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. ''Unlike ToQ-Oh, the ToQgers do not join together in one cockpit after the formation. **Uniquely, a "split screen" scene used for all three cockpits simultaneously is similar to a split scene used for DynaRobo, particularly for its finisher. Appearances References Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:Three-Piece Combination